Home, Sweet Home
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Este es, por fin, el premio al primer lugar de mi concurso, es una historia de terror...


Hola a todos, luego de mucho tiempo, he vuelto a escribir, y me alegro. Por ocupaciones (excesivas) no he podido trabajar del todo bien, pero me he dado tiempo para poder continuar con ciertas cosas que tenía pendientes. En fin, este fic es el premio del primer lugar de mi concurso, así es, después de largo tiempo logré terminar, me disculpo por el penoso y desagradable hecho de que tardé tanto en entregar este último premio, pero espero que el fic y la ilustración en sí mismos lo compensen. La ilustración está en mi galería bajo el nombre de El_Tigre_Untitled. GhostSteve, espero que tu premio sea de tu agrado, es un fic de romance y terror corte semi-gore, en él, Manny y Frida ya están casados, y van a comenzar su nueva vida como pareja.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**Home, Sweet Home**

Una joven pareja, dos buenos amigos que han pasado a ser una familia de dos, han llegado a la que será desde hoy su nuevo hogar, una vieja casa a las afueras de la ciudad…

-¡Manny, es hermosa! No puedo creer que la hayas acondicionado tu solo.

-jeje, no solo, tu mamá, la mía y tus hermanas ayudaron.

-¿y esto fue un recuerdito de Granpapi? –dice Frida sarcásticamente mientras levanta la mula dorada de los mayas de la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

-ah~, perdón, pero él quería que la ocultáramos de papá, será solo por unos meses, hasta que papá deje de hacerle inspecciones sorpresa.

-muy bien, pero ¿cómo sabes que solo será por unos meses?

-porque después de dos meses a papá se le olvida su vigilancia extremista… bueno… -la atrapa por la cintura y le habla de manera seductora -¿quieres seguir hablando sobre eso, o, prefieres ir a conocer nuestra nueva recámara?

-jmjmjm, esa es una oferta muy tentadora que no puedo dejar pasar.

Con esa idea, Manny carga a Frida en brazos y se la lleva escaleras arriba a la que será su nueva recámara… pasadas las horas, desempacan algunas cosas y ven una película, hasta quedar profundamente dormidos en el sofá; durante este lapso de sueño, todo se hace oscuridad, y con frío y neblina rodeándola, Frida corre sin rumbo fijo entre cortinas desgarradas y ventanales enormes en un pasillo que parece no tener fin, mientras escucha detrás de ella una voz que la hela hasta los huesos:

-no lo harás, ha salido tu número, y es hora de pagar…

Frida corre agitada, sintiendo un pavor absoluto que le congela la sangre y le hace sudar frio, detrás de ella, los ventanales comienzan a romperse uno por uno en cadena, como si la fuerza de una gran explosión hubiera alcanzado el lugar, ella llega hasta una puerta cerrada, desesperada, trata de abrirla, hasta que lo logra, mientras la voz le vuelve a hablar:

-hagas lo que hagas no lo conseguirás, no saldrás a salvo, tu número ha sido marcado, y pronto lo perderás, nunca lo podrás salvar, jajajajajaja…

La escalofriante voz se mofa de ella, al abrir la puerta, Frida ve a Manny, atado y amordazado colgando del techo, los ojos abiertos, como mirándola de manera acusatoria, con múltiples rasguños y heridas por doquier, pero la más impresionante de todas es la que yace en su vientre, una gran herida que lo atravesaba hasta salir por su espalda, bañada en sangre, parecía haber sido hecha con sus propias garras; el mismo miedo hizo que Frida callera de rodillas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, la mirada perdida por el terror, no podía respirar, sentía como le faltaba el aliento, sosteniéndose de la manija de la puerta solo con la mano izquierda, su mano derecha sujetaba su propia garganta, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de manera más fluida, hasta que un grito ahogado de dolor y desesperación por fin pudo ser liberado, sacándola de su sueño de manera brusca, tanto que Manny despertó por la impresión:

-Frida, ¿estás bien?

-s-sí… -respiraba agitada, sudaba frío, sentía como si hubiera sido sumergida en agua helada.

-Frida, estás temblando, y estás helada… ven aquí… -Manny, con la ternura que siempre ha sido muy propia de él hacia ella, la rodeó con sus brazos, apegándola a su pecho, para devolverle poco a poco el calor, y lograr tranquilizarla un poco -… ya pasó mi amor, fue solo una pesadilla, trata de calmarte, yo estoy aquí contigo…

Ya en su cama, la noche fue tranquila, la mañana y la tarde también, pero la nueva noche, trajo consigo una nueva pesadilla; todo era igual, el corredor, los ventanales, la puerta, Manny… pero esta vez, cuando Frida estaba de rodillas en el piso, hubo un giro:

-aunque llores, él morirá, y tú serás la culpable… en tus manos descansa su sangre…

Dichas estas palabras, Frida bajó la mirada, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, la sangre de Manny, en sus dedos se podían ver claramente unas garras largas, afiladas, parecidas a enormes agujas de metal, Frida levantó con algo de dificultad su mano derecha, siempre sin soltar su mano izquierda la perilla de la puerta, y al ver con sus propios ojos la sangre, y peor, al sentir aquel desagradable olor a metal que esta por naturaleza despide, Frida liberó un fuerte alarido de dolor y desesperación, despertando una vez más de un sobresalto:

-Frida… -una débil voz la llamaba, Manny había despertado y miró el reloj -…son la s 2 de la mañana, ¿qué sucede? –Manny se sienta.

-n-nada… vuelve a dormir Manny, yo… creo que tomaré una ducha, en verdad la necesito…

-… ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no, gracias, estoy bien…

Esta vez la sugerente picardía de Manny no había surtido efecto, Frida estaba completamente fuera de sí, caminaba errante, su mirada estaba perdida, y su voz parecía más bien un leve balbuceo, se dirigió a la ducha, y tomó un largo baño, Manny volvió a dormir sin darle mucha importancia, para él, ella solo estaba cansada, pero si hubiera entrado a la bañera con ella, se hubiera dado cuenta de que el comportamiento errático de Frida iba más allá de simple cansancio:

-no se quita, no se quita, no desaparece… es asqueroso… -Frida tallaba sus manos con fuerza, pese a no tener nada, sentía que el olor a sangre no desaparecía jamás…

Pasaron unos días, no había pesadillas, pero Frida parecía distante, y esto le preocupaba a Manny, la chica alegre y tierna con la que se había casado había desaparecido bruscamente, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa, y sin más rodeos, la encaró:

-Frida, ¿estás bien?, ¿sucede algo malo?

-no

-entonces, ¿por qué el cambio tan repentino? Ya no comes, casi no duermes, y no hemos hablado como antes, has cambiado mucho últimamente, y me empieza a preocupar que siempre te estés apretando de esa manera las manos, ¿estás ansiosa por algo? –Manny la toma de las manos para que deje de apretárselas y se forcé a mirarlo a los ojos.

-… estoy bien Manny, de verdad, solo necesito descansar…

-de acuerdo, en ese caso, empiezas ya mismo –dicho esto, Manny la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, allí la recostó y él se sentó a su lado hasta que ella calló profundamente dormida, luego de hacerle prometer a su marido que no se apartaría de ella… pasadas dos horas, el silencio del lugar comenzó a surtir efecto en el moreno, el viento que entraba por el balcón transportaba un peculiar aroma a romero mezclado con incienso, el viento golpeaba delicadamente a Manny en el rostro, haciéndolo caer profundamente dormido, mientras él dormía, Frida se sentó en la cama, pero no estaba consiente, sus ojos parecían estar vacios, con torpeza, caminó lentamente hasta el balcón, golpeando en el trayecto una mesita que se encontraba cerca del mismo, tirando al suelo un jarrón con flores que golpeó el piso, el ruido provocado por el impacto despertó a Manny de un sobresalto, para luego ser impresionado por una imagen aun peor, su Frida caminaba errante directo al barandal del balcón, chocando con este, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, cayendo al vacío:

-¡¡FRIDA!! –los reflejos de tigre fueron lo bastante agiles como para atrapar a Frida de la muñeca, con dificultad Manny logró subirla, y al tenerla a salvo entre sus brazos, se percató de que su esposa había despertado, llorando:

-… Manny… ¿qué pasa conmigo?... –la peli azul se aferró a su pecho, soltándose a llorar… esto la había dejado sin opciones, tubo que explicarle a Manny acerca de sus extraños sueños, en el último, la culpa dentro de su pesadilla, la había hecho tomar la salida más riesgosa para salvar a Manny: quitarse la vida antes de volver a arrebatarle a él la suya…

-Frida, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-porque no quería que pensaras que estaba loca…

-Frida, mírame… -la toma delicadamente dela barbilla –jamás podría pensar algo así de ti…

La calma regresó de una manera muy tensa, así que Manny recurrió a la única persona que tal vez lo podría ayudar, su madre, si alguien podía hallar una solución, era ella:

-no sé que hacer mamá, me preocupa Frida, jamás la había visto así, ni siquiera los supe villanos contra los que luchamos la asustan así.

-mijo, tal vez esto no sea solo un simple sueño, Frida parece vivirlos realmente.

-lo sé, de hecho, la última vez que tuvo uno de esos sueños, despertó con una herida grande en el muslo derecho, dice que en su sueño tomó un trozo de vidrio y se hizo esa herida para poder despertar, y cuando despertó, tenía el vidrio en la mano, lo había estado apretando por el miedo, se cortó la palma de la mano por eso, y había sangre en la cama, cuando se destapó, tenía la cortada en la pierna, y era bastante profunda, tuve que vendarle la pierna y la mano para que dejara de sangrar.

-investigaré a ver si logro hallar algo que les pueda ayudar, mientras procura cuidar de Frida…

Manny fue a casa de la familia Suarez a recoger a Frida, por el miedo que tenía a sus pesadillas, la chica le tenía pavor a quedarse sola en la casa, así que Manny la dejaba en casa de su familia para ir a trabajar, y pasaba a recogerla en la tarde…

Regresaron a su casa para poder cenar y retirarse a dormir, esta vez no hubo sueño, más bien hubo una experiencia vívida:

-tú morirás…. –un susurro de ultratumba seguido de otros -… tu número es el siguiente… no escaparás…

-ahm… ¿Manny?… ¿escuchaste algo?...

-… ¿escuché qué?

-… nada… -apenas volvió a pegar la cabeza en la almohada, el susurro volvió, y más fuerte que antes.

-…no tendré piedad para ti… tú sigues… no me detendré… tú morirás…

-¡AH! Esta vez estoy segura de que lo escuché… Manny… -su voz se cortaba, un escalofrío la recorría por dentro, al voltear la mirada, Manny estaba de pie junto a la cama, transformado en El Tigre, con la mirada perdida:

-Manny… -fue su último suspiro antes de un terrible grito de terror, Manny había dirigido el zarpazo de sus garras contra la persona que antes había jurado proteger; Frida salió de la cama y corrió fuera del cuarto, siendo perseguida por Manny, quien la seguía de manera ágil y veloz, un segundo zarpazo alcanzó a darle a Frida en la espalda, haciéndola caer al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, con todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie, y corrió a encerrarse en al estudio, Manny usaba sus garras para hacer pedazos la puerta, rasguño a rasguño, la puerta se iba haciendo astillas, algunas de ellas le hacían fuertes heridas en los brazos el pecho y el rostro, mientras Frida temía arrinconada en una esquina de la habitación, lloraba desesperada, el dolor de la herida poco le importaba, Manny destroza por completo la puerta y se abalanza contra ella, Frida toma la computadora portátil de Manny y lo golpea en la cabeza con ella, descontrolándolo por un momento, para poder salir corriendo hasta la entrada de la casa, pero al pasar a su lado, su atacante logra rasgarle la pierna derecha de rodilla a tobillo; Frida está desesperada, y mareada, por la enorme pérdida de sangre que ha sufrido:

-¿qué haré? Tengo miedo, pero no quiero dejar a Manny…

-tú lo matarás, tú le provocarás su muerte… y en ti recaerá la siguiente, tu número es el elegido…

-**¡CÁLLATE YA!**

Manny se estaba acercando a ella, lentamente levantó una de sus garras, apuntándola hacia ella, Frida solo podía temblar y llorar, en eso, el moreno la toma del cuello y la arroja al otro lado de la habitación, para luego atravesar sus propias garras en su vientre, la pesadilla de Frida se hacía realidad ante sus propios ojos: Manny había recuperado un poco de control sobre sí mismo, y para poder proteger a su amada Frida, se sacrificó a si mismo, la energía que lo controlaba lo había dejado, por su boca brotaba la sangre, mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas por sus ojos que miraban con dolor a Frida, para luego susurrar su nombre y caer al suelo:

-… **¡MANNY!**

Frida corrió hacia él, lo tomó entre sus brazos y con mucho cuidado sacó las garras de su vientre, desgarró su camisola blanca, le quitó la parte de arriba de su traje, y luego le vendó la herida:

-resiste Manny, te lo suplico, no quiero perderte de esta forma…

-… l-lo la-mento, Frida, no q-quería…

-shhh, no hables más mi amor, solo te cansarás más…

Mientras Frida le acariciaba la frente, sus ojos se percataron de algo que no había notado jamás, del sótano se desprendía una extraña luz verde que jamás había visto antes, una luz que parecía llamarla, Frida recostó a Manny en el piso, y de manera cautelosa tomó la mula dorada, la escondió tras su espalda, y luego caminó hasta bajar las escaleras; en el centro del sótano había un cráneo rojo incrustado en el piso, de ahí se desprendía esa luz verde, a su alrededor, en la pared, había otros cráneos, todos apuntaban hacia esa calavera, de pronto Frida escuchó aquella voz:

-¿te gusta mi colección?... pronto ustedes dos estarán ahí,… sus números han sido los elegidos… él pronto sucumbirá… y tú ya estás muy débil… ríndanse ya… es inútil pelear… él ya está respirando débilmente… no sobrevivirán… ustedes son mi número elegido…

-¿ah sí?... pues yo digo **¡QUE NO! **–Frida tomó con todas sus fuerzas la mula dorada y la estrelló contra aquel cráneo, haciéndolo añicos, golpe tras golpe le hacía una nueva fisura, hasta que dio, en el sexto golpe, el tiro de gracia, partiendo el cráneo en dos; un gélido viento parecía ser absorbido por el cráneo, para luego ser desprendido hacia afuera en forma de una explosión de aire, en un instante, una extraña marca dentro del cráneo se iluminó, para luego ser rodeada en llamas, destruyéndolo por completo, de la pared se desprendían poco a poco los cráneos, formando grandes boquetes que dejaban ver una enorme cantidad de restos humanos, con cada cráneo se escuchaba un alarido extraño, una por una las almas atrapadas en aquel lugar se iban liberando; Frida salió corriendo de aquel sótano, y con todas sus fuerzas, sacó a rastras a Manny de la casa, al salir, Frida pudo ver como un portal similar al que los guiaba hacia la tierra de los muertos se abría, era de color amatista, parecía absorber algo de la casa, al cerrarse, el cielo se despejó, y Manny comenzó a reaccionar, la mula dorada no solo había ayudado a destruir lo que fuera que estuviera en aquel lugar, si no que también ayudó a disminuir las heridas en el cuerpo de su marido, y en el de ella…

Unos meses después de ese incidente, María encontró viejos diarios en la biblioteca, en los que había notas que hablaban de familias que habían muerto por razones inexplicables, otra sobre una vieja leyenda que pronto cumpliría 200 años, de un hombre que había cambiado su alma por riquezas y placenteras compañías para el resto de su vida, y también una columna que hablaba de la casa en donde habían vivido Manny y Frida, le llamaban la casa inhabitable, ya que cada vez que era vendida, era deshabitada al poco tiempo, la conexión: todas las familias fallecidas habían vivido en esa casa hasta el día de sus muertes, los restos que Frida había encontrado, eran de las desafortunadas personas que ahí habían perdido sus vidas, según la nota que hablaba sobre aquella "leyenda urbana" las personas que habían sido víctimas de aquella maldición, eran absorbidas una a una por los muros de la casa, para que sus almas siguieran alimentando al demonio que ahí habitaba, pero no era cualquier víctima, tenía un gusto preferencial por las víctimas, las contaba para poder ser exacto, seguía su cuenta, siempre guiado por el 4, hasta llegar hoy con Manny y Frida…

**Fin…**

Ok, tal vez no es mi mejor trabajo, pero es mi primer intento de hacer una historia de terror, sobre todo una de corte gore, espero que les haya gustado, y que no terminara decepcionándolos. Sobre todo espero que te agradara Ghost, me apegué a tu petición de algo de terror, le agregué algo de romance, y una breve parte cómica al inicio, en verdad espero que haya sido de tu agrado, y te recuerdo que la ilustración ya está en mi galería, y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza. Como dato curioso, el próximo fic de El Tigre será el número 30, y vendrá con una sorpresa, solo que tendrá que ser sobre un tema un poco atrasado, me disculpo por eso, de nuevo, escuela y trabajo. Los veré en mi próximo fic. Se cuidan.

Nos vemos/leemos después.

Ja na!


End file.
